Guardians of the Gods
by A.C.Terrell
Summary: Deaton's voice was low and dangerous as he stared at Scott. "These things are not something you fight or get revenge on. They are monsters that you run from as fast and as far away from as you can...and pray that they chose someone else..." rated T for now. StilesXOC, possible Derek or Scott x OC. Please R&R
1. Out of the Darkness

Hi there! So this is a spur of the moment story that came from a really weird dream I had the other day after staying up all night watching the TEEN WOLF series with mah bestie who is now OBSESSED with the show after watching Maze Runner. So I hope you enjoy it. If you would like to read more please remember to leave a review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own character! I make no money off of this story.. It is purely for brain dumping and entertainment purposes.

(Chapter 1) Out of the Darkness

Dr. Alan Deaton sat in his office, in the early hours of the morning, doing what seemed to him like a mountain of paper work. Lately there had been a surge in the number of cats coming into his office. Just that day he had seen twelve cats. He wondered what the special occasion was. A thought past through his mind and he wondered if it could have any supernatural significance. Then his mind drifted to Scott and his pack. The tiny pack had faced nothing but trouble since their start as a pack, and lately it seemed as if things were going to get a-lot worse before they got better. All manner of supernatural beings were coming out of the woodwork in the small town. Poor Lydia, the wailing woman had gone hoarse from the rising number of deaths. Even that night the pack had been planning to go investigate some recent deaths that had the police and even himself baffled, because they were supernatural creatures that one would think to be hard to kill. So it was possible that a rise in cats could be related... but how? Heaving a deep sigh and taking a sip of his coffee, he leaned back over the paper he was currently working on. It was going to be a long boring night.

Suddenly the doors burst open causing the Dr. to jump in his seat and giving him what he thought for a second to be a mild heart attack. A blood covered Scott rushed in carrying Kira who was equally covered in blood. Behind him Derek came through the doors also covered in blood and carrying Malia. The rest of Scott's pack quickly followed all covered in blood and looking terrified.

"Doc, Please," Scott cried laying Kira on the table. "You have to help her!"

Scott was obviously highly upset by the tears that streamed down his face and mixed with the blood smeared on his cheeks. Derek lay Malia down on the other table in room and quickly backed away as Stiles rushed forward to fret over the girl who had come to mean so much to him. Deaton was instantly out of his seat, rushing to the girls. As he came close his eyes widened at their injuries. It was quite clear the group had been in one hell of a fight. They were all covered in scratches. But the girls who lay unmoving on the tables... Deaton could already tell that even if they were still alive now they wouldn't be for long...Their wounds were too bad. There was a strange energy coming from the wounds that he had never seen before. Malia was not healing as she should be, and Kira...He could no longer sense her kitsune spirit armor surrounding her. It was as if it had been ripped away.

(Several hours later)

The pack stood silently around the two bodies of the girls. It had not been long before Lydia had opened her mouth to release a scream that rattled the windows as the girls spirits left their bodies. Scott had pleaded to use his spark to try to heal them. But Deaton had forbidden it. Even if Scott were a true alpha, there was no way to heal the wounds. It would only result in the loss of his own life as well as theirs. Scott slammed his fist down onto a different table causing it to break in two. Lydia held on tightly to Stiles who sobbed into her neck. Derek stood back quietly with his arms crossed attempting not to show the sorrow he felt. Isaac and Liam both simply looked away. The loss hit the pack hard. Deaton walked over to a nearby cabinet to pull out two sheets to cover the bodies.

"We have to call Stiles' father soon." He said with a heavy heart as he pulled a sheet over Malia. "But first...I need to know what happened...I've never seen these wounds before..."

Silence surrounded the room. No one raised their head to speak. Finally Derek sighed and spoke not bothering to look up.

"We were tracking a pack of were-yena that recently turned up."

"Were-yena!?" Deaton asked with a suprised voice.

Derek nodded. "Stiles figured out that they were the ones killing other supernatural creatures trying to gain their power. They were using this...special divine knife or whatever to kill them and steal their souls."

Deaton shook his head. Though the were-yena were not often seen out of Africa. They were dangerous creatures, especially to other supernatural creatures. "No wonder there were so many deaths."

Derek nodded and took a deep breath before continuing. "We finally found them...violence ensued... Scott and I were busy fighting. Stiles tried to get the knife away from one of them, and got cornered. But then these other creatures showed up. They killed all the yena without even breaking a sweat. Then they went after Stiles. Malia and Kira tried to stop them... " He said quietly before his voice trailed off. "Deaton I've never seen anything like them. "

"What did they look like?" Deaton asked curiously.

"Well," Derek said looking around and running a hand through his hair. "Its hard to explain. At first I thought they were tigers. But they were too big. I've never seen a tiger that size. They had strange coloring as well. One was a bright golden color with hardly any visible stripes and the other was black with white stripes. But the strangest thing was they both had these horns."

Derek stopped seeing the color drain from Deaton's face.

"Deaton are you alright?" Scott asked concerned that the emissary was going to faint.

"A-and you say there were two of them?" Deaton asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Deaton instantly stood up straight and walked around his desk like a robot. He pulled out a suitcase from underneath one of the cabinets and began to fill it with his personal items. The others looked highly confused.

"Deaton?" Scott asked again as he walked over to the desk. "Deaton, What's going on?"

Deaton didn't respond but instead kept packing.

"DEATON!" Scott shouted.

Finally Deaton looked up causing everyone's eyes to go wide. The man looked completely terrified.

"What's going on? What did this?" Scott demanded."I need to know."

"No you don't," Deaton said quietly. "Scott right now you need to go home pack your things, get your Mom, and get out of town. ALL of you need to leave right now!" He said looking around at the others.

Scott stared at his boss, now horrified, and quickly becoming angry.

"What are you talking about?! I'm not going anywhere. I need to know what did this? What are those MONSTERS?" He said raising his voice.

"Those monsters are stronger than anything any of you have ever faced before." Deaton said calmly. "Those things are the nightmares of the monsters you dreamed of as children. They are not something you try fight or get revenge from. They are the things that you run, not walk, RUN away from as far away and as fast as you can...and you pray that they chose someone else. I'm sorry for these girls deaths I really am. But honestly I don't know how ANY of you are even alive." He said looking around the room at the shocked faces.

Then he gave a deep sigh and sat down at his desk covering his eyes with his hands. Scott slowly walked up and placed his hands on Deaton's desk. He wasn't sure how to react. Part of him wanted to grab Deaton by the shirt and throw him across the room until he told him what those things were and how he was supposed to kill them. Another part of him had never seen the vet so frightened before, and that really un-nerved him.

"Deaton?" He asked quietly. "What were those things?"

"They are called the Faeranai" Deaton said with out looking up.

Everyone turned as they heard Derek take in a quick breath. "That's not possible" He said gruffly. "They're only myths."

Deaton removed his hands to look at the wolf. "That's what ninety percent of the population says about you and yet here you are."

Derek quickly became very interested in the floor. During this time Stiles had released himself from Lydia and had begun to step forward.

"Wait what is a Faeranai?" He asked coming to stand beside Scott.

Deaton gave a deep sigh as he stared at them for a moment. Then he got up and walked over to a nearby book case. He quickly found what he was looking for an ancient looking book complete with a leather buckle on it. He lay the book open on his desk and began to read from it.

"Throughout time, faeranai have been known to mankind as the guardians of the gods. They are seen in all cultures in one version or another. They come in many different forms but the most common form is that of a large horned tiger. Like most werewolves and skin changer they have a human and animal form. They are born as human children and later bitten by another faeranai that is sent by the gods. But unlike werewolves, they have no choice in becoming a faeranai. They are pre-chosen by the gods before their birth and given a special power that they grow up with and master before their mentor faeranai comes to bite them. All faeranai come from what are known as the tragic children. Any child that is chosen to become a faeranai is followed by tragedy and death to strengthen them and prepare them for the life they will lead as faeranai. Most of the select children do not survive until the time when the mentor faeranai comes for them. Those that do survive receive the bite and then disappear to live with their mentor until they are summoned. Once a faeranai is called it must answer the call of the god it is bonded to. Every faeranai has a god that it is bonded for eternity even after death, and every god has two faernai that serves him. The power the faeranai has is directly correlated with the god it belongs to. When a faeranai appears it is usually sent for a specific purpose or command from its master. Faeranai have usually shown up throughout the ages during times of great change or disaster when the gods wanted to become directly involved with man kind or when a new god has awoken and has yet to reach the full capasity of his power." Deaton finished reading and took a breath while all of the information sank in. Stiles was, as usual, the first to speak.

"So...why would these things be here? Can they be killed? Are they evil?"

"From what I understand," Deaton said looking over the book. "They are not evil but they are bound to serve the god they belong to. They are essentially slaves. If the god they serve is evil then so are they. They are not immortal...But the only time I have ever heard of one being killed was over three hundred years ago. There was a legend that three wolf packs banded together to take down a single faeranai that had gone berserk on a town in France. You would know it as the legend of the beast of Gevaudan. Even though they did eventually kill the thing...all three packs suffered. There were only two survivors out of fifty, and that was just with one Faeranai. Tonight you say you saw two..."

Everyone was quiet. No one really knew what to say.

"Why did they do this?" Scott asked quietly staring down at the sheet that covered Kira's body.

"Well, according to the book." Deaton said quietly. "Normally Faeranai stay hidden and away from people, and other supernatural creatures. There is speculation that this is partly due to their past as tragic children. It does say that when they appear they will start to clear the area of supernatural creatures in order to protect the god they serve and send a message to all that the god is claiming that territory. Derek, you said that Kira and Malia attacked them?"

"They were trying to protect me." Stiles said sadly. "After the things killed the Yena. I was holding the knife. They started walking towards me and the girls jumped in front of me." The anguish was plain on his face.

"They might have felt threatened, and maybe attacked in self defense" Isaac said.

"But then why are all the rest of you still alive?" Stiles asked. "Deaton just said they clear out the area they are summoned to of supernatural creatures. Why didn't they carve the rest of you up or me?"

Deaton listened thoughtfully. "How did you get away?"

Scott looked around at the others. "We didn't" He said quietly. "Derek and I saw the fight and tried to get to them. But the things just vanished."

"Maybe they were sent here to get the knife?" Derek asked. "It is suppose to be some sort of holy relic right?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Yea but if that were the case then why would I still be alive and have it right here?" He asked as he pulled out an ornate golden knife that looked almost egyptian. He gave a sarcastic look that earned him a glare from the wolf and caused him to quickly retreat to Lydia's side.

Lydia now piped up. "You said that these...creatures have a human form right?"  
>Deaton nodded in response.<p>

"So would it maybe be possible to find them and talk to them?"

Deaton sighed and shook his head again. "I would not suggest it. There is not much known about these creatures. I don't believe there has ever been a person to speak to them and live to tell about it. The only things I have heard about them are that they are the stuff of nightmares. I've heard of whole towns disappearing because of them, and whole packs of creatures being wiped out. They are built to kill any supernatural kill without second thought or mercy. Even the Oni are frightened of them. Besides...as afraid as I am of them, I am even more afraid of what they're being here means."

"What you mean they were sent here by some god to do an errand?" Stiles asked.

"Or because they appear when there is going to be a disaster?" Lydia asked. "Probably caused by them?"

"No," Deaton said quietly. "According to the book only one will appear if it is carrying out the will of the god. One will go and one will stay so that both will not die if something goes wrong. No I don't believe this is an errand.."

"So what does it mean?" Scott asked quietly.

Deaton stared at the book for a moment before looking up at the young werewolf.

"I believe there is a god walking among us here in beacon hills."

The group looked at one another in silence. Deaton stared at Scott still wondering whether or not he should jump on the next bus out of town. But he knew deep down he would never leave Scott and his pack. He cared about them all too much. He just wondered what would be coming for them now. If Faeranai were in the town, then something was definitely coming, and it wasn't going to be good. As the pack stood around wondering at everything that had happened, no one noticed the two pair of glowing eyes staring at them through the darkness of the window, one pair a bright violet, the other a striking emerald.

Author's notes:

Ok so there it is my crazy dream. I hope you enjoyed. Again If you would like to read more of this story please leave a review and let me know. If there isn't enough interest in this story then I will probably put it off for a bit to work on my other stories. Thanks so much for reading! XOXOXOXOXOXO


	2. The Voices of Death

Chapter 2: The Voices of Death

The group continued to stand around Deaton's office mourning the loss of their fallen. It had been an hour since they had stopped talking. Deaton sat at his desk with his head leaning in his hands, trying to figure out what to do. Derek, Liam, and Isaac had walked out into the hall. Stiles leaned against the wall gently tapping his head against the dry wall. Lydia stood at the window staring thoughtfully off into the darkness, listening. Scott stood at the head of the table playing with Kira's hair as he had done so many times before. The earlier conversation ran through his mind. His logical mind was anxious and full of questions. But his wolf mind, the one who had just lost two members of his pack, one of which was his mate, was full of rage. He didn't care what he had to do. Who he had to find to help him. These monsters would pay. Suddenly his anger got the best of him and he slammed his hands down hard on the table.

"I DON'T CARE HOW STRONG THOSE MONSTERS ARE THEY ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

His shouting brought the others running. They all looked at one another each trying to find the words to say. But it was Lydia who stepped forward.

"Scott, calm down.." Lydia said quietly.

She fought her fear even as he swung around to glare at her with scarlet eyes.

" I-I don't think they were trying to kill Stiles. I don't think they just killed them..."

Scott's eyes flickered back to their normal color as he attempted to control his anger."

"What are you talking about?"

(A few hours earlier)

Lydia stood at the edge of the clearing staring off into the trees as car lights pulled up behind her. Scott jumped off his motorcycle and pulled off his helmet.

"LYDIA!" He yelled as he ran to her side. "Lydia what happened?"

Stiles and the others quickly joined them. Lydia continued to stare off into the darkness almost as if in a trance. Scott turned his head as the wind began to blow and the strong smell of blood instantly hit his heightened sense of smell. Lydia slowly raised her hand to point off into the trees. Scott looked to Derek and then back at the trees. Together the two males stepped foward cautiously. They didn't have to go very far before they found the source of the blood. Just beyond the bushes and into the treeline lay the half eaten, half transformed body of a freshman from their high school. Scott and Stiles had known the poor boy as Trevor Wilkes a scrawny young boy who so desperately wanted to e on the lacrosse team. Now that dream would never come true. All that was left of Trever was was his head, right arm, and most of his torso. His lifeless eyes stared off into sky one of them still glowed a strange mixture of colors like those one saw in the reflection of an animal's eyes in the darkness while the other its natural blue. His skin was covered in a light colored fur that was speckled with dark spots. But the most un-nerving thing of the corpse was the evil snear that stretched across Trevor's lifeless face. The grin that stretched the corners of his mouth almost two his ears and revealed several rows of razor sharp blood covered teeth.

"He was bitten." Scott said quietly looking down at the corpse.

"It looks like his creator got a bit hungry." Derek replied as he reached down to pick up Trevor's remaining hand. "It ate him alive..."

Scott's eyes widened as he looked at the hand that was clenched tightly around a handful of dark hairs.

"What kind of creature does this to its own pack member?" He asked in shock.

"Were-yena, have a different pack mentality." Derek said standing back up. "Their bite never works on humans, only supernaturals. When it bit him to feed he started transforming while it fed. It didn't see him as a pack member."

The rest of the pack slowly crept foward to gather around Scott and Derek. Lydia and Kira both gasped and turned away to hug one another at the grizzly sight. Isaac and Liam showed no reaction having seen such death before. Stiles shook his head sadly as he recognized the boy and pulled out his phone to text his dad.

"What are we going to do?" Isaac asked quietly.

"We have to stop it before someone else dies." Scott replied. "This thing has the holy blade and its just going to keep killing and stealing souls."

As if in response to the alpha a hideous high pitched cackling that sounded like a mix between a woman's screams, an insane laughter, and nails on a chalk board filled the air causing the group to cover their ears in excruciating pain. After several moments the sound echoed away into silence once more. The group slowly took their hands from their ears and looked at one another nervously. None of them had ever heard that sound before.

"Could anyone tell how many there were?" Stiles asked looked around at the wolves.

"No," Derek said looking into the trees with glowing yellow eyes. "Its hard to tell with yena. That could have come from one close by, or several far away."

"Oh that's comforting." Stiles said throwing up his hands in a shrug.

Derek gave him a look that instantly caused him to shrink away. Scott gave both men a look before stepping forward to speak.

"We have to end this tonight before anyone else dies. Malia and Kira, I want you to back track down the road and try to circle back around. See if you can come up behind them. Derek, Isaac, Liam and I will spread out and try to push it or them back. We take the knife and put them down."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Liam piped up as his eyes turned to gold.

Stiles lifted the baseball bat he always carried and held it tightly in his hands ready for the fight. Malia, Scott, and Derek exchanged looks before Scott walked up to put a hand on Stile's shoulder.

"Not this time man," He said gently.

"OH COME ON MAN!" Stiles exclaimed. "My best friend AND my girlfriend, and everyone else gets to go but I don't?!"

"I need you to stay back to protect Lydia and watch the cars. The yena are tricksters and if there are more than one we don't need any messing with the cars so we can't get away if things go bad." Scott tried to reason.

"Yea," Malia said stepping forward. "Not to mention if the two of you go, We will also have to worry about protecting you as well as ourselves." Her words earned a glare from Lydia. "What?! Its true," She demanded. "You are the two weak links of the pack."

Scott opened his mouth but Stiles waved his hand. "Just forget it man, its progress." He said as he turned his head to look at Lydia who looked as insulted as he felt inside. "Fine, We'll stay here and watch the cars."

Scott nodded and gripped his friend's shoulder tightly in reassurance before turning to the rest of the pack. "The rest of you remember. They may be insane but they are still smart and their bite is deadly to us as well. So don't get bitten."

Everyone nodded before going their separate ways. Scott and Kira embraced and shared a kiss as did Malia and Stiles. Then they all disappeared into the darkness. The boys slowly spread out through the trees keeping each other in their sight. Every hair on their bodies stood on edge. Their senses soared picking up the slightest sound, smell, and movement in the dark. Scott closed his eyes and opened them again. They glowed a searing red as he looked through the trees with his wolf eyes. But he saw nothing. Normally, Scott saw all manner of heat signature from the creatures of the forest. But now in this section of the woods, he saw nothing. There were no rabbits or deer, no raccoons or even birds nesting in the trees. It was as if all life forms new what monsters sat waiting in the darkness and ran for their lives. Suddenly the evil laughter of the yena errupted all around the wolves causing them to drop to their knees and cover their ears. Liam's eyes began to glow yellow as his anger took over him. The laughter was driving him crazy. He looked up and released a loud roar of fury. The other wolves saw him losing control and bolted for him. But as Liam looked up he saw it. There in the trees he saw a large deranged smile fading in from the the darkness like a real life cheshire cat. The smile was too large to belong to a normal creature and was full of sharp jagged teeth. Above the smile reflective eyes floated in the air sparkled at him in the darkness.

"LIAM NO!" He barefly heard his alfa cry as the young beta burst forward.

He gave a great roar as he disappeared after the creature. He was quickly followed by the rest of the pack. He was going to rip the smile off of its crazy face.

Malia and Kira backtracked almost half a mile back up the road before they silently made their way into the treeline. Normally they would have made quiet conversation. But fear and anticipation locked away their words. Until recently the two girls had never of such things as a were-yena. Now they both almost shook with fear at the idea of losing their supernatural defense to a bite that would either kill them or drive them insane. Niether girl showed any fear. Kira slid her katana out of its sheath and held onto it tightly as Malia readied her deadly claws. Suddenly they heard the horrific laughter of yena followed by the roar they recongized as belonged to Liam. Both girls took off racing through the trees in search of their friend. Not looking where they were going both girls slammed head long into a patch of pricker bushes that sliced through their delicate skin. Niether girl noticed the large thorns that punctured through their clothing and caused blood to run down their arms and legs. They continued to make their way through the darkness desperately searching for their friends.

Stiles and Lydia looked towards the woods as they heard the laughter of the yena once more. Stiles turned around in frustration and began looking for something to hit with his bat. After all Lola needed some action too. Lydia stared off into the trees with a thoughtful look as if she were listening. After several moments her head jerked towards the opposite side of the road. Stiles instantly looked in the direction she looked, searching the darkness. Did the yena have them surrounded? He readied his bat and took a few steps forward to stand in front of Lydia.

"Did you hear that?" Lydia asked quietly.

"Hear what?" He replied, his eyes straining to see in the dark. "Lydia what did you hear?"

"I hear voices..." She whispered.

Stiles turned towards his friend, his face full of concern.

"What?" He asked. "Is it the yena?"

"Ssshhhhh," She hushed him, "I'm trying to listen."

Stiles quickly shut his mouth and turnd to listen into the darkness to see if he could hear the voices she heard.

"There are two..." Lydia whispered. "Both female...One sounds...english..."

Stiles tilted his head in confusion. "Are they dead?"

He knew Lydia had heard the sounds of deaths that had already happened in the past. Even though he expected things like that from her, it still unnerved him.

" I don't know," was Lydia's reply.

"What are they saying?" He asked.

Lydia tilted her head farther towards the trees on the opposite side of the road.

("What should we do?" A bright friendly young voice asked)

("We do nothing," a deeper melodious voice with a proper english accent commanded "He is safe for now so we do nothing but wait")

("But what about the others?")

("They are not our concern)

("But they are his loved ones. You saw how he became angry when they left him behind")

("We have not recieved any commands to protect them.")

("Yes but-")

("But nothing," The English voice said "We are bound by duty, and right now our duty is to protect him. Until we are commanded otherwise, there is nothing else to be done.")

The voices were quiet for a moment before the friendly voice spoke again.

("What about her? She is not human")

("She is not a threat to him.")

("Yes,...but she has been listening to us...Does that mean we destroy her?")

Lydia's eyes widened and she released a whimper and took a step backwards. Whoever the voices belonged to were not dead. They were definitly not human, and they were very powerful. She could sense that death surrounded them, as well as a sense of sorrow that made her almost want to cry. But at the moment her fear overpowered the sorrow she felt.

Suddenly a loud scream penetrated through the trees behind them. The scream was quickly followed by several roars that belonged to those in their pack. Stile quickly turned to look behind them and then without a second thought took off running into the trees.

"STILES!" Lydia shouted as she watched him disappear.

She looked around nervously not sure what to do. Then she heard a loud growl coming from the opposite side of the road where she heard the voices. That was all she needed to hear before she took off after Stiles.

Lydia plowed through the trees after Stiles. She could hear the roars and sounds of fighting getting louder and louder. After a moment she broke through the trees into a clearing and slammed into the back of Stiles causing them both to tumble to the ground. They both cried out and struggled against one another for a moment not knowing if the other was friend or foe.

""STILES ITS ME!" Lydia cried as she rolled away and Stiles continued to fight with himself and scream obsenities.

After a moment his swinging fists slowed as did his screams, until they came to a complete stop. He instantly yet clumsily clammered to his feet.

"I totally meant to do that." He said waving his arms about before placing them on his hips."Are you ok?"

Lydia didn't get a chance to answer. The roars broke into the clearing as the rest of the pack fought against the yena. There were atleast nine yena. Each one in their pack seemed to be fighting one. On the other side of the clearning stood three yena huddled together in a group. Two stood in front of a third that towered over the others. Their twisted shapes swayed back and forth as they watched the fighting. Their large demented smiles stretched from ear to ear. Every time one of the pack was knocked to the ground or recieved a hit they would release a bone chilling cackle.

"Look," Stiles said pointing towards the group. "That larger one must be the alpha. He's holding the knife. We have to get it away from him."

Lydia turned to look at him.

"Like how?"

Stiles gave her a big smile that made her nervous. A few minutes later found Stiles and Lydia sneaking around the outskirts of the clearing to get closer to the Alpha.

"I just need you to get their attention so I can sneak up behind him and get the knife." He whispered.

"And how do you propose I do that?" Lydia demanded.

They came up behind the yena and hunkered down behind some nearby bushes.

"Look were-yena are extremely sensitive to sound. Its why they laugh. Their laughter is used for communication and for intimidation to scare their enemies into silence. Your scream should scramble their brains and freeze them long enough for me to do my thing."

Lydia nodded the sarcasm practically dripping from her lips. "Do your thing huh? That's what you're gonna do? You're gonna do your thing? Well alright then...But Stiles...if this doesn't work...and I die...I promise you that I'm going to come back to be your personal poltergeist for all of eternity."

Stiles smile instantly fell from his lips to the ground. Lydia walked out from behind the bushes and headed towards the yena. Stiles quickly ran farther into the darkness so he could come around behind the alpha.

"Hey...uh ASSHOLES!" Lydia shouted at them.

The three yena's head turned almost in perfect synchronization. Lydia didn't think it was possible but their smiles grew even bigger at the sight of her. Their eyes twinkled as the two smaller yena began to step toward her. Lydia began to back up instantly wishing that she had never areed to this plan. Stiles watched the two yena wander off into the trees after Lydia. He wished the alpha had gone to, but it didn't matter. If his theory was correct Lydia's scream would paralyze all of the yena giving the pack a second to get the upper hand. The two smaller yena suddenly took off at blinding speed. Lydia opened her mouth a released a hair splitting scream that echoed through the entire forest. The scream was so powerful that all of the yena and werewolves drop to their knees. One of the yena close to Lydia opened its mouth and threw up blood all over Lydia. The other began to bleed from its nose and eyes. Both reactions that only served to make Lydia scream even louder.

The alpha dropped to its knees like the others. Stiles took his chance and sprinted out of the trees towards the alpha. He raised his bat high above his head and brought it down hard on the alpha's head. The alpha fell forward and droped the knife. Stiles reached down to grab it. But as his fingers slid around the hilt, a large clawed hand reached up and grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground. The yena stared at him with its reflective eyes. It suddenly seemed to be uneffected by Lydia's scream. It released a cackle before it stretched open its large jaws and brought his head close for a bite.

Suddenly a loud roar errupted from the trees that drowned out even Lydia's banshee scream. All of the creatures in the clearing froze. Lydia instantly shut her mouth. A sense of dread hit her, and at that moment she knew that someone was going to die. Then she noticed something out in the darkness of the trees. Two pair of eyes shining through the trees. She tilted her head to listen as she heard the voices from earlier again.

("Uh-oh" the bright friendly voice sang, "That was a naughty thing to do little yena.")

("It seems that his safety has been threatened...We must do our duty.")

("What should we do?" the friendlier voice asked in a tone that plainly said it already knew the answer but just wanted to hear it.)

("Destroy...Destroy them all.")

("With pleasure...")

Lydia fell backwards as a large black shape jumped over her. Her eyes widened as the giant black tiger with white stripes, large white deer antlers, and glowing purple eyes landed in front of her and raced towards the two yena that were just getting back to their feet. The tiger lowered its head and swept the two yena high into the air as if they were nothing more than rag dolls. At the same time another giant tiger appeared. This one a beautiful golden and white color, with curled ram horns, and glowing green eyes. The golden tiger lowered its head and charged the alpha. One moment Stiles felt as if he were breathing his last breath. The next he felt as if he were flying. Then his fall was promptly broken by his face. The alpha had been launched away from him and thrown into a nearby tree. Stiles wasn't sure what had happened but he thrust the knife up triumphantly into the air. Then he sat up and went into shock over the two giant beasts that appeared.

The black tiger made short work of the two yena leaving only a pile of blood and viscera in its wake. Scott and the other males quickly backed away from the yena they were fighting and prepared to fight the giant beasts. But then became highly confused when the creatures trotted right past them as if they weren't even there. With loud growls the tigers charged the other yena and after what seemed like mere seconds turned around to face the alpha with a trail of bodies behind them. The alpha roared in fury at the destruction of its pack. Both tigers opened their large mouths to release a terrifying roar that filled the clearing and blew the hair on the alpha backwards. The three creatures suddenly charged forward. As the yena came closer the golden tiger lowered its head preparing to ram the yena's legs while the black tiger lept into the air and extended its claws to grab the yena around the head and shoulders. The alpha never stood a chance against the two beasts. His bottom half was thrown backwards into the trees while his head and chest remained in the grip of the back tiger. The tiger quickly slung the body parts away as if in disgust. Lydia watched them from behind a nearby tree turn back towards the rest of the pack. Once again she heard their voices.

(" What about them? Should we try to communicate with them?")

As she heard the friendly voice once more, she saw the golden tiger turn to look at the black one as if it were the one asking the question. The black tiger studied the males of the pack carefully. Scott and the others took on a defensive postion readying to fight. liam the more volitle of the the males released a snarl in his nervousness, and threatened to jump at them. The black tiger simply tilted her head while the golden tiger began blowing air through her mouth to make a chuffing noise as if to calm him.

("I do not believe now is the time to attempt communication with these...dogs." the eloquent voice of the black tiger whispered.)

("Its ok little puppy," the golden tiger said as it continued to chuff at liam. ")

Lydia almost wanted to laugh. Her attention was quickly caught by something else. Kira made her way past the tree where Lydia hid. But there was something wrong. She didn't look right. Lydia felt her breath catch in her throat.

("Wait," The black tiger said as it turned around to look in Lydia's direction. " Something's wrong.")

The golden tiger turned around as well.

("The other two females..." it said. "Where are they?")

Their eyes fell on the girls slowly making their way around the edge of the clearing towards Stiles.

("The're infected" the black tiger said as it growled out loud.)

("Poor things" the golden tiger said sadly.)

("Those poor things are after him...You know what we must do...")

("Yes...they will only suffer...and we must do our duty." The golden tiger said.)

The tigers began to trot towards Stiles. The boys of the pack behind them began to growl and snarl only seeing them go after their friend. Stiles stood frozen in fear at the two great beasts coming towards him.

("We must get their attention." said the black tiger)

Both tigers released a loud roar that shook the ground. Stiles screamed as they roared and looked as if he were about to faint. Suddenly Kira and Malia jumped in front of them. Both growled and showed their teeth. Kira held up her sword in a defensive stance. Lydia heard the black tiger's voice once more before they lunged forward at the two girls.

("I am sorry")

(Present)

"Lydia?" Stiles confused voice brought her back to the present.

Slowly she moved forward towards the bodies of her two friends. Scott and the others looked at her curiously. They had become use to her zoning in and out when in her banshee mode. She reached down and gently pulled back Kira's lip to reveal a set of sharpening teeth. Everyone stared in shock. Deaton quickly got up from his desk and moved around to the table to get a closer look.

"She was infected?" He asked before turning around to check Malia.

Scott couldn't believe his eyes. How could he have missed this? Stiles ran his hands threw his hair.

"How did you know about this Lydia?" Deaton asked. " Did you see them get bitten?"

"No," Lydia said quietly. "I heard the faerenai...That's why they attacked them..."

"Wait," Derek said from behind them. "You HEARD them?"

Lydia nodded as she continued to stare down at her friend.

A look of realization suddenly ran across Stiles' face. "Wait so...those voices you heard at the road?...They were the faerenai?"

"And they were speaking to you?" Isaac asked.

"No not to me...They were talking to each other. They were saying they were here under commands. They knew Malia and Kira were infected, and that they were suffering. They said they must do their duty."

All were silent as her words sank in.

Deaton stared at the wall in thought for a moment.

"They killed them out of mercy," He said quietly.

"I believe so," Lydia said. "But also because they had to. It was their duty."

"What do you mean?" asked Scott

"Well, They kept talking about their commands and duty."

"Well that confirms that they are here under orders of the god they serve." Derek said. "Did they say what their commands were?"

"Yes," Lydia said quietly. "They are here to protect him." She said pointing at Stiles.

Stiles' eyes widened as everyone turned to look towards him. He looked turned to look behind him and around at everyone else before pointing to himself to confirm that he was who she was talking about.

"Me?.." He asked confused.

AN/: Hey there so second chapter hope you enjoyed. It was alot longer. So I decided to split it into two parts. Next chapter promises lots of funny moments and fun stuff as we delve deeper into the faerenai and what their appearance means for the group. Why do you think they are here? What's so special about Stiles to get these two awesome body guards? How will the rest of the pack react to them? All of these questions will be answered soon. It will be a few days before I post again. I'm getting over being sick, and I am trying to post for my ninja turtle story as well as a few others. But I did promise this for a very dear friend. Anyway please let me know what you thought! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXO


	3. Tis Unlady-Like to Bounce

Hey guys I wanted to quickly apologize for the long wait for this chapter and to thank you for all of the favs, follows, and reviews. Also a super shout to my bestie Kitty (whom Alexa is based on) Who helped me through alot of writers block and who is the most awesome person in the world. I don't know what I would do without you lol. Anyway please enjoy and let me know what you think. xoxoxoxoxo

(6 months later)

Scot slowly made his way to his locker to switch out his books preparing for the test in e-con class. It had been six months since the loss of Kira and Malia and he was only just beginning to feel human again. There had been no sign of the faerenai or any other wayward supernatural since that night. Which was probably both a good thing and a bad thing. Good because after the loss of his mate and a pack member Scott had temorarily gone into a dark place that had given even Derek cause for concern. Bad because it seemed to be the quiet before the storm when everyone knew something was coming but no one knew what.

Stiles was waiting for him at his locker along with Issac. Stiles had also taken the loss hard. But his had been more a suffer in silence which was proof at how hard it had hit him. Many times Scott had walked into Stiles room to find him curled up beneath his covers or just sitting on his bed unmoving and staring into nothing. But slowly the pain began to fade into a dull throb that would eventually disappear. Stiles absentmindedly asked him about the test and whether or not he thought Coach was actually going to use material from the book this time.

Scott opened his mouth to respond when suddenly the double doors at the end of the hallway blew open causing a wave of dead leaves and cold air to billow into the hallway. The noise caused everyone to jump, and all the hairs on the back of the werewolves necks to stand up. A familiar feeling of being watched suddenly washed over the small group. The three boys stared at the swinging doors as a teacher ran to close them against the cold. Suddenly a voice broke behind them causing them to jump.

"What are you guys doing?" Lydia asked having come out of nowhere.

"Jesus," Stiles cried leaning against the lockers and puttin a hand over. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No but coach will if you don't make it to his test on time." She said with a smile.

"Hey Lydia?" Scott asked still staring at the doors. "Have you gotten any feelings lately?"

Lydia tilted her head, "What kind of feelings?"

"You know...like something's not right..like somethings coming?" He asked turning to look at her.

That familiar mysterious look flashed across the banshee's face before being masked with a look of innocence. "Nope nothing." She said clutching her books to her chest and turning to walk to class.

The boys stared after her wondering at the strange creature she was. It was obvious there was something she wasn't telling them.

"You know sometimes I wonder if she really doesn't get feelings and just acts like she does to watch us squirm because she gives us that look where we know she knows something...but she actually doesn't know...you know?" Issac said thoughtfully.

"And if anything you just said made any sense I would probably agree," Stiles agreed as Scott closed his locker. " That being said...Girls are strange."

His words made Scott smile. Though his pack was strange he cherished each and everyone of them, especially now. Scott took one more look at the doors before they made their way to class. He still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Issac continued to walk with them until he came to his own class door.

"See you guys after class." He said before disappearing.

The guys waved to him and continued passed not seeing him do a doube take at the door as he watched them walk past. Issac walked to the back of the class room and sat in the chair furthest from the door. He spent the rest of class carefully watching the door and jumping at every movement and sound.

The other boys continued to make their way towards class. Ahead of them Liam was taking books from his locker. Scot called out to him with a smile. But that quickly disappeared when the young wolf turned and looked at them. There was no smile upon his face. Instead they could see him visibly shaking as if on the verge of the change. He stared at them with a strange look on his face as if he weren't sure whether to attack them or run for his life.

"Liam?" Stiles asked as the two quickly came to a stop.

Scott put up his hands and took a cautious step towards him. Liam jumped back and seemed to puff up and released a low growl. Scott looked at Stiles for a moment to share a look before they both jumped forward to grab Liam and slam him against the locker. They had to keep him from freaking out in the middle of the hallway. Liam's eyes went wide and he instantly froze. His vision shifted to look at his pack mates particularly his alpha before he released a breath.

"Liam are you ok?" Scot asked placing a worried hand on his shoulder.

"What was that about?" Stiles asked looking around to make sure no one else saw anything.

"I'm sorry man." Liam said taking a deep breath. "I've...been on edge. I'm not really sure why. When you guys walked up I...I thought I saw something behind you..."

* * *

><p>Several minutes laters found Scott sitting in Coach's class waiting for the test to begin. Liam's words rolling over in his mind.<p>

"I'm not sure what it was a shadow I guess. But I thought I saw something moving behind you like it was following you."

Scott looked around the room. Over his right shoulder Stiles sat with two pencils in each hand a pencil in his mouth and two tucked behind each ear. Though he seemed to be having trouble keeping the pencil tucked behind his left ear as it kept falling. On his other side Lydia had her head cocked and her eyes closed as if she were listening to something. Coach walked by to lay the test face down on his desk. Scott stared at the empty page his senses buzzing. He needed to shake this feeling to focus on the test.

Ten minutes later Scott's pencil snapped in half between his fingers. His frustration had reached a level that nearly had him growling as he stared down at the empty paper. So far he had not been able to answer even one question on the economy test. Every time he tried, a cold shiver would run down his spine and make all the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. He still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. He glanced up around the classroom. At the front of the room Coach sat with his feet up on his desk reading the latest edition of Lacrosse weekly. Behind him Stiles was wearing his usual look of concentration or as he had lovingly come to call; the Stiles Stank Face. Again Stiles lifted his hand to stratch his ear.

Scott shook his head and looked back down at his paper. Suddenly he had an idea. Closing his eyes tightly Scott felt a familiar pressure appear behind his eye lids as his eyes began to change from his normal warm brown to scarlet red as he activated his alpha vision. He put his hands up to shield his eyes and to make it look as thought he were resting his hands on his head in concentration. Then he slowly opened his eyes. Through his alpha vision he could see the heat an energy signals of all his class mates. But when he looked up to the front of the room what he saw made his jaw drop. There before him was a beautiful woman sitting on Coach's desk...completely naked.

Scott gripped his desk hard fighting the urge to jump out of his seat. He quickly blinked his eyes back to normal and then back to scarlet to make sure he was truly seeing what he thought he was seeing. At first he thought she was a ghost. But that couldn't be because he could see her heat signature. The woman sat with her back straight as a board and long legs crossed one over the other reading a book. Her long curly hair was a strange two toned color of white on top and black on bottom that fell down to her waist covering her shapely breasts. Her skin was a soft porclein color that stretched over angular features and set off by full pink lips. But it was her strange glowing purple eyes and the set of large white deer antlers protruding from her head that made him want to change right there in the middle of the classroom. Those antlers looked too familiar.

Suddenly a noise behind him caused him to turn. Again Scotts eyes went wide as he saw yet another beautiful naked female.. This one was standing just behind Stiles leaning over his back and flicking his left ear causing his pencil to fall. This one had long golden hair that fell down over her shoulders in layers, nicely tanned skin and full lips. Her body seemed to be more athletic where as the other's was more slender and delicate. Yet her face seemed very kind as the others was more guarded and also sported glowing emerald eyes and like the other she had a strange pair horns. Though hers looked like golden rams horns twisting out of the sides of her head. She smiled and released a quite giggle as Stiles picked up his pencil in frustration and put it back behind his ear. Scott watched as she waited a moment before flicking the tip of his ear was in such a state of shock he simply sat there frozen staring at his best friend and the woman until he heard a familiar voice shout at him.

"MCCALL! EYES ON YOUR TEST!"

Scott's head snapped back to the front with his eyes returned back to his normal brown. His face was scarlet. He stared down at his test trying to put his thoughts together and ignore the curious glances around him. Why were there two beautiful women in the room completely naked...and no one else seemed to see them? He slowly glanced back up to the front where Coach had gone back to reading his magazine. Was there really a woman there with antlers reading a book or one standing behind Stiles with rams horns? Antlers...and rams horns...Images of the Faerenai ran through his mind. The black tiger with white strips, white deers antlers and purple eyes..and the golden tiger with golden rams horns and green eyes. Deaton said they had human forms. But why were they here after all this time? He had to do something. He had to get Stiles attention. But he couldn't with the faerenai standing behind his best friend. It seemed as if they didn't know he saw them yet. He wanted to keep it that was.

Suddenly he felt all of the hair stand up on the back of his neck once again. He froze and closed his eyes tightly. All of his senses buzzed. Slowly he opened his eyes and instantly jumped up. The woman that had been sitting on the desk at the front was now leaning only a few inches from his face. Glowing purple eyes bore into him. Heat rushed over him at her closeness. Scott came out of his desk catching the attenion of everyone else in the room. Almost a second to late he threw his hands up to cover his face.

"MCCALL!" Coach roared from the front. "Are you on drugs again?!"

"No sir," He stammered to keep his hands over his face, "My uh...nose...yea...my nose is bleeding."

Behind him Stiles jumped up as well having recongized his friends distress and their (Super Secret Emergency We Need To Leave Class Together Right Now) phrase.

"Sir, can I take him to the nurses office?" Stiles asked.

"What?" Coach demanded. "No its just a simple nose bleed he gets them all the time he can just go to the bathroom and clean it off."

"No sir," Scott said as he began to waver back and forth. "I think its worse than that... I'm gonna throw up."

Coach gave a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Aright Stilinski take your boyfriend to the nurse...but you both had better not be late to practice." He growled pointing at them both.

Stiles paused for a moment to look insulted at Scott being referred to as his boyfriend. But quickly jumped forward to put an arm around his friend and lead him out of the classroom.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked as they closed the classroom door.

"They're here." Scott whispered putting down his hands.

"Who?"

"The Faerenai...They were in the classroom."

The look of alarm was evident on his best friends face as he looked behind them.

"Don't look!" Scott hissed as they quickly walked down the hall. "I think they followed us.. We need to go some place private."

Stiles looked at his friend with concern. "Are you sure they were there? I mean I didn't see anyone out of the ordinary...I mean...even Jared is pretty common place."

Scott looked towards his friend with fiery eyes and unspoken communication seemed to travel between the two friends. Stiles' face turned serious and he simply gave a nod and followed his friend as they made their way to the boys locker room.

"Are you sure this is a good idea. If these creatures are here its probably because they want to kill us right? Shouldn't we atleast die before witnesses? I mean I have a list of people to prove to that I'm not crazy...and I would like my dad to be able to give me atleast a decent but cheap funeral."

"They aren't here to kill us...atleast I don't think." Scott replied.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well when we were in the class room. They were only watching us."

"Watching us?" Stiles asked curiously.

"Well one of them was playing with your ear..."

"WHAT?!" Stiles hand instantly shot up to his ear as a look of horror appeared on his face. "So what's the plan?"

"We are going to take Lydia's advice..."

"Which is?"

"We are going to try to talk to them..."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later found the boys peaking around different sets of lockers. Scott was tense as he stood in his wolf form, claws out and read. While Stiles stood on the other side almost visibly shaking as he held Lola high above his head like a Samurai warrrior. They waited on edge until the door to the locker room slammed open causing them both to jump. Both boys jumped out Scott with a growl and Stiles with a mighty Zena war cry. But there was no one at the door. Stiles instantly looked confused but kept Lola at the ready.<p>

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" He demanded.

"Right in front of us.."Scott said with a growl as his face turned scarlet red from the visions in front of him. "You can't see them...but I can..SHOW YOURSELVES!"

Nothing happened.

Stiles tilted his head still confused. He slightly leaned over to Scott.

"What are they doing?" He whispered.

Scott leaned towards him. "They are just standing there...You try..."

"Oh yea..um" Stiles began before puffing out his chest to give his most authoritative voice. "SHOW YOURSELVES...NOW!" however due to his nervousness it came out as more of a high pitched squeak.

At first all was silent. Then out of nowhere two figures began to appear before them. At first Stiles was in shock. But that quickly gave way to a level of embarrassment that left him looking like a helpless babbling tomato.

"Uhh ummm dehh dumm keeerrr baa ahh," was all he managed to studder out as he turned to look helplessly at his friend.

His antics brought a smile to the blonde's face as she leaned over to the darker one and whispered.

"He is quite cute when he stutters is he not?"

Her question earned her a glare from her companion before they focused back on the boys before them.

"Why are you here?" Scott demanded, "What do you want?"

The faerenai were quite impressed at the calmness of the wolf in front of them. Especially since they could smell the distress, anger, and arousal coming from him in waves.

"Um Yea," Stiles demanded as he attemped to lean on the locker to look calm. But couldn't seem to find a place. So he stood there awkwardly. "What he said...what do you want?"

"We want nothing," The darker faerenai said calmly in a clear English sounding voice. "We are simply here to do our duty."

"Which is?" Scott demanded.

"To protect YOU!" the blonde cried with a bright smile as she bounced on her feet in a small happy dance. "Its so wonderful to finally meet you!"

"AAHHH" Stiles cried out and slapped himself in the face in his despiration to cover his eyes while Scott quickly turned his head and became very interested in the ceiling. "You don't say!"

"Alexa CALM YOURSELF!" the darker faerenai demanded calmly. "It tis unlady like to bounce!"

"Its unlady like to- oh my god," Stiles said as he rubbed his hand over his face before turning back to them. "I'm sorry could you possibly ...put something on?" He asked as he reached for nearest thing in the locker beside him and held it up. "A-anything will do...a jock strap perhaps...or a napkin? I don't know..."

Scott had the same idea as he stepped forward a moment later and handed each of them a jersey. The girls instantly set about sliding the garments over their heads. The jerseys were well oversized on the girls and fell down mid thigh much to boys relief. Once they were covered they looked back at the boys to see them in a more relaxed state. Though both were still slightly on edge. Scott had turned back into his human form and Stiles had even set down Lola against the lockers.

"What are your names?" Stiles asked.

"I am Alexa...but you can call me Lexy," The blonde who wore Stile's jersey said with a smile before motioning to the darker faerenai who wore Scott's. "This is Elspeth...But you can call her Elsie."

Elsie gave a slight nod but continued to hold a stern face as she stood with her hands together in front of her.

"Ok, and you know who we are..." Stiles said motioning to himself and Scott.

Alexa nodded. "Yes, You are called Stiles by your human companions and he is Scott the Alpha of the last surviving wolf pack here in Beacon hills."

"Yes," Stiles said, "And you are not here to kill us."

Both Faerenai shook their heads in unison.

"You are here to protect me."

They nodded.

"Under whos orders?"

They said nothing but looked at one another and then back at Scott and Stiles.

"We...cannot say" Lexy said quietly.

"Why not?" Scott demanded.

"Because it tis not our place." Elsie said quietly. "We are simply here to follow orders."

"Until when?" Scott demanded.

"Until it tis time when you no longer have need of us." She said looking to Lexy who wore a sad look. "Then our fate will be decided."

Every one was silent for a moment as her words processed.

"Why me?" Stiles asked.

"We cannot say," Elsie replied again. "That is something you must discover for yourself."

"God this is more frustrating that getting Lydia to talk." Stiles said runnin his fingers through his spiky hair.

"We don't need you," Scott suddenly growled surprising even Stiles. " We have gotten along on our own just find...and we don't need whatever you are bringing trouble for us...so you can just leave!"

"We cannot," Elsie said quietly. "We are sworn to do our duty...besides something is coming...you need our help."

"Look, Stiles is in MY pack, and I protect my own. We don't need some felines on crack to help us-"

"Just as you didn't need us the night with the yena?" Elsie asked interrupting him. "When we saved his life and yours."

"You killed two of my pack." Scott growled dangerously.

"Because they were bitten and were going to attack Stiles. Were it not for that we would not have touched them."

"You need to leave," Scott demanded his eyes turning red. "Leave or I will make you."

Everything in the room seemed to hold its breath as a smile appeared on Elsie's face and she stepped towards him, her eyes darkening and her voice dropping an octive.

"Oh really?" She asked. "You and what army?"

The air around the pair took on an almost phsyical tension as they glared at one another.

"You see...mutt..." She began quietly. "We are here because we are sworn to protect Stiles with our lives. Now you know what we are you know what we do. The only reason that you are still alive is because you are important to him, and because I am sworn to protect his well being both mentally and physically that means that you are under my protection as well. But do not test me...or I might forget that fact and simply rid this world of you to make it safer for him. I really don't care. I will kill you before you even have the chance to change into your wolf form. Do you understand me mutt?"

Before Scott realized it she had him back up against the lockers and was once more a few mere inches from his face. His eyes glowed red as he prepared to change and fight the infuriating female. But before he could Stiles intervened.

"Whoa whoa whoa," He said rushing to his friends side. "Back off now," He demanded glaring at Elsie who turned her gaze to him and caused him to immediately add a "Please" to the end of his command.

Elsie immediately backed away and walked back to stand beside Lexy.

"That was exciting Elsie," Lexy said with a grin. "Thought maybe alittle bit less scary when we are trying to make friends yea?"

Elsie said nothing but turned to look back at the boys. Stiles put a hand on Scott's shoulder hoping to calm him down. He hadn't realize until now how much darker his friend had become since Kira's death. How had he not seen it? He would have to focus on that after they figured out what to do with their new guests.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Scott said quietly not looking at him or the Faerenai. He didn't want them to see how he had been affected by the girl before him. He could understand why the Faerenai were so impossing to other creatures. Even in their human form there was something about them where one could feel the power rolling off of them and this girl seemed so much more frightening than the other. He could feel the darkness brewing within her, fighting to come out. It made him want to lay on the ground and roll on his stomach in submission. Which was unforgivable for an alpha and he would die before he ever admitted it.

"Listen," Stiles said turning back towards the girls. "This is alot...is there ...somewhere you can go until we can figure this out?"

They both shook their heads.

"We cannot...," Elsie said.

"It has begun," Alexa said. "Now many supernaturals will be coming here, drawn by the power...We must protect you...and those you care for...if you wish."

Stiles turned back to look at Scott who was listening intently but still looked slightly like a puppy that had been scolded.

"Um...ok," He said as he turned back around to face them. "Then...I want you to protect my pack...and our families..."

Lexy turned towards Elsie with a smile while Elsie simply glared and shook her head.

"Very well, if we must we must." She said quietly.

Stiles looked back at Scott who let out a sigh.

"I'll call Derek then." He said with a huff. "Looks like we are having a pack meeting..."

Meanwhile across the road a dark figure stood at the edge of the woods with an evil smile. He could sense the power of the beings within. But it was the new power that drew him. Soon it would be his and his alone. Soon he would have it all. Soon he would be king.

A/N

Hey guys so sorry it has been so long since my last post. I've had lots of craziness on top of writers block (bleh) but hopefully things will run more smoothly after this. I hope you enjoyed my chapter and the faerenai in their human forms. The next chapter promises to have some more funny moments and epicness. I'm sure there are grammar issues that I will be back to correct after some sleepy time :D Anyway please let me know what you thought I take lots of encouragement from reviews. :D Thans for reading TTFN


End file.
